<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve Got You by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207918">I’ve Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tmnt mating season rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeoxHannah</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah was at her place in an apartment and she was getting ready for a costume party. She was dressing up as a playboy bunny. She wondered if she’d meet any cute guys there.</p><p>Raph was out on patrol bedding some air because his pent up sexual urges were getting out of control and making him lose his effin mind. He panted and grunted sitting on a rooftop jerking off.</p><p>Luna was getting ready for a costume party. She knew at the party the people would think that her ears and tail were part of her costume. She put on a skirt and croptop with a leather jacket.</p><p>Leo was locked away in his room. He normally does when mating season rolls around. He meditates to try to ignore his sexual urges.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah hoped Leo was ok. She was blown off by all the turtles and yet she never knew why. They never told her and they were acting strangely recently. She walked to the place where it was being held.</p><p>Raph couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to fuck and mate with a girl and he needed to now desperate he saw a building where it looks like some party was going on and from the looks of it a costume on. He smirked and strolled right on inside.</p><p>Luna had gone to the party and was leaning against the wall. She has her eyes closed and was listening to her surroundings.</p><p>Leo meditates. He tried his best to ignore his urges. He thinks. He huffs." I'll wait for Hannah, I can't keep this a secret from her forever."<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>But Hannah wasn’t going to the lair but rather she went to her costume party she had planned to do instead so she wen inside and went to get some punch while some guys flirted with her as she giggled.</p><p>Raph saw Luna and wolf whistled at her. Damn was she hot he thought as he walked over to her his ego inflating and being cocky.<br/>“Hey baby what’s up? What’re you doing here?”</p><p>Luna opened one eye and looks at him." Great a cocky guy." She opened her other eye then pushed off the wall.</p><p>Leo gets up. He needed to find her. He groans. He leaves his room. He goes up to the surface.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah just flirted back with them and she went to the dance floor and started doing some pretty erotic dancing.</p><p>Raph smirked and pinned her against the wall trapping her in between his arms and leaned to her ear and bit it sexually.</p><p>Leo groans. He sits down on a ledge of a building. He huffs." Now where would she be."</p><p> </p><p>Lunas eyes widen. She growls and kicks him away." No!" She pins her wolf ears.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah was catching many guys attention and they went over to her and started to touch her creepily.</p><p>Raph growled and he wouldn’t taje no for an answer. Smirking he knocked her out pretend she fainted and walked back to the lair with her.</p><p>Leo gets up and spots the party and goes to it. He spots the men and stalks over.</p><p>Luna was out.</p><p>Mikey was busy playing videogames to distract himself from his urges.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah was not liking them doing that to her so she tried to get away from them and leave the party but they wouldn’t let her. She cried tears.</p><p>Raph put her on his bed once he got back to his bedroom in the lair and he pinned her down and looked down at his prey. He leaned down to breathe in her scent from her neck and chirred.</p><p>Leo shoves them away from her and growls at them." Leave her alone."</p><p>Luna came back to her senses. She stiffened.</p><p>Mikey goes to Donnie's lab." Don! Raph has a female but he had knocked her out!"<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah looked over them and gasped when she saw Leo. Embarrassed he saw her slutty outfit she tried to make an escape outta there back to home.</p><p>Raph licked kissed and suckled on her neck les in marks and hickeys marking her as his mate for life. He groped her breasts in his hands.</p><p>Donnie just nodded to Mikey not really paying attention to him because he didn’t care really at that point.</p><p>Leo stopped her and pulls her close.</p><p>Luna whimpers and kicks him in the nuts.</p><p>Mikey crossed his arms." She's hot by the way."<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Can you pls write more for each persons part? <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah squeaked and she tried to get out of Leo’s arms to no avail. She blushed beet red and whimpered too.</p><p>Raph then smirked. He wasn’t in pain because his shell protected his most private vulnerable area. Thank god he was a turtle. He tied her down and he suckled on her shoulders.</p><p>Leo picked Hannah up ant took her back to the lair. He carefully holds her.</p><p>Luna yells." GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" She struggles. She twisted her wrist.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>“Leo?! What’re you doing here?! Where’re you taking me?!” Hannah squeaked out as she blushed crimson red.</p><p>Raph ignored her and he took off all of her clothes and latched onto a nipple swirling his tongue around the nub and sucking the areola.</p><p>Leo nuzzles her." Mine." He carefully sets her on his bed." Do you want to know what is going on?"</p><p>Luna gasped and whimperd. She blushes as her eyes widen." S-Stop!" Her tail goes between her legs.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah whimpered and she nodded trembling and shaking timidly and submissively. She looked up at him.</p><p>Raph made that nipple harden and pop then he moved onto the one fondling the one he just teased.</p><p>Leo sits down beside her." My brothers and myself are in our mating season."</p><p>Luna whines and trembles. Her ears lower. She caught his scent and her eyes widen.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah knew she had to get out of there. She wasn’t ready for sex. Her eyes widened. She made up a lie.<br/>“I have to go to the bathroom Leo sorry.”</p><p>Raph smirked and he chirped getting so aroused and horny for her he began to eat her pussy out sliding two fingers into her vagina and thrusted them in and out of her.</p><p>Luna yells. She tried to get away from him her eyes widen as tears form in her eyes.</p><p>Leo sighs. He grunts." Alright." He gets up. He goes to go to the dojo. Until he heard Luna's yell. He took off running towards raphs room.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah felt bad. She ran after him.<br/>“Wait Leo! I’m in love with you and if you really want me I would be honored to be your mate.”</p><p>Raph sighed and he I tied her and mumbled a sorry taking his fingers out of her and let her go. He snapped out of his trance and realized what he was doing and gasped.</p><p>Leo nods then pulls Hannah close. He hears Donnie." She'll have to meet Donnie and Mikey later.'<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah squeaked again and blushed looking up at Leo nuzzling him lovingly.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo takes Hannah to his room." Mine~" he nuzzles her. he takes her to his bed.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>“I love you Leo so much!” Hannah said sadly. She never Leo say back to her though and that’s why she was upset.</p><p>Leo chirred." I love you too." He kisses her cheek. He smiled softly and hugs her.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah blushed beet red at that her eyes widening and she hugged him back laying down on his bed for him.</p><p>Leo takes her clothes off and smiles." Beautiful." He kisses her neck.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Brb <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Ok<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Back XD <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah moans for him and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.</p><p>Leo kisses her neck and lightly nips it. He caresses her breasts.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah mewled and squeaked for him arching her back and she dug her heels in the mattress.</p><p>Leo kisses her neck and lightly nips it. He caresses her breasts.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah mewled and squeaked for him arching her back and she dug her heels in the mattress.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo pulls away and takes his gear off. He crawls on top of her.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah thought he was sexy always wearing his sexy mask on his sexy face. She blushed.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo kisses her. He caresses her. He pulled her close then pulls away from the kiss <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah wanted him to badly to suck on and bite her boobs. She waited eagerly and anxiously.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo sucks on one nipple occasionally biting it while caressing the other. He smirks teasingly.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah whimpered softly holding his bald head closer to her chest than before.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo continues to suck on her nipple and caress her other. He lightly bites her nipple.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>"Ahh Leo sweetie please!" Hannah moaned out eliciting it as she arched her back.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo bites it again. He stopped caressing her other nipple and traces downward.</p><p>Hannah was walking to the lair to see her best friend Leo and she had no idea for what was to come. She never knew they were in heat. She went into the sewers and in no time at all entered their home.</p><p>Raph was in his room looking at porn playboy magazines and he was jerking off as well to get some sexual urges released.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Charity was in the training area as she kept swinging the sword around and swung at the candles. She has no idea that her crush's brother's 'friend' is coming over. She heard the doors came open. "Hey, Hannah." She said.</p><p>Leo was in his room as he kept thinking about his 'friend' Hannah and he was jerking off, as he said her name a few times. Every time he closes his eyes, he can see her face and her body. He was biting his lips from screaming her name.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah entered the lair and she looked around for Leo after saying hi to Charity. She called out for Leo hoping he was there because she wanted to show him her sexy maid cosplay.</p><p>Raph could not take it anymore. He walked out of his room and told Charity to come to his room so he could speak to her 'privately.'<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Charity saw Raph as there was an confuse look on her face as she put her sword away, back on the weapon wall. She went to see him as she stood in front of him. "Yes, Raph? What's up..." She asked as her tail flicker by her right ankle.</p><p>Leo thought it was pointless to do it by himself. So, he walked out of his bedroom and Hannah to come to his room. He wants to show her or talk to her in 'private'<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Going to sleep see you tomorrow<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>(Okay. See you tomorrow)<br/>Today at 8:43 am<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah innocent and naive happily followed him to his bedroom and she sat down on his bed and looked up at him smiling happily. She swung her legs in delight.</p><p>Raph locker his bedroom door and he pinned her down on his bed and smashed his lips to her passionately and roughly and even grinded against hr as well.</p><p>Leo played with her. He starts sucking on her other nipple. He chirred to her.</p><p>Leo played with her. He starts sucking on her other nipple. He chirred to her.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hey just woke up. Will rp more soon <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Ok<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Wanna continue the rp?<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Sure hold on <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Ok<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah mewled timidly and submissively arching her back in delight and in pure bliss moaning.</p><p>Leo kisses her neck. He pushed a finger in after massaging her. He lightly nips her neck.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah told him to eat her pussy out throwing her head back and mewling wantonly softly.</p><p>Leo goes and pulls his finger out and went down. He licks her pussy teasingly.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah squeaked and cried out as her walls crushed his fingers inside her pussy.</p><p>Leo continues to lick her pussy. He smirks teasingly.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo pulls away and moved closer to her. He pulls her onto his lap.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah mewled softly and squeaked as she started to ride him after entering his cock into her.</p><p>Leo chirred And kisses her. He lightly bites her bottom lip. He lightly tugs it.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah moaned softly wanting so badly for him to enter her pussy already and fuck her senseless.</p><p>Leo pushed her onto his bed and pushed into her. He buried his face into her neck.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>"Ahh Leo please!" Hannah moaned out in pleasure. She was no longer a virgin way before Leo.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo thrusts into her. He grunts softly and kisses her neck. He thrusts deeper into her.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah mewled and whimpered out softly as she arched her back and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Leo thrusts faster and chirred. He left hickies on her neck marking her as his.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah whimpered as she scratched his shoulders and she shuddered in delight.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo thrusts harder and groans from the pleasure coursing through him.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah was not ready to orgasm yet as she arched her back he heels digging into his mattress.</p><p>Leo thrusts harder as he nears his climax. He shutters in pure Bliss.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah finally released her juices and whimpered softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo climaxed with a moan. He pants heavily and pulls out collapsing beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Ok<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Will rp some more tomorrow <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Ok<br/>Today at 7:56 am<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah whimpered and she turned her head to look at him panting softly.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo nuzzles her. He pulls a blanket over them. He holds her close.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah eventually fell asleep next to him in his arms and dreamt about him too..<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo fell asleep after a while. He cuddles with Hannah while holding her close.</p><p>The next morning Hannah woke up and she saw and opened her eyes.</p><p>Donnie woke up and he grumbled something incoherent and he stretched too</p><p>Leo was already up and getting his gear on. He looks at Hannah." Good morning dear."</p><p>Luna is still asleep. She is in heat which makes her tail and wolf ears puff up in size.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah blushed beet red.<br/>“Morning sexy. Did you want me to live here now with you from now on?”</p><p>Donnie smiled seeing her still sleeping and he got up took off his gear and went to go take a shower in his bathroom.</p><p>Leo chuckles." Yes, makes it easier to keep you by my side." He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Luna sleeps. She twitched then woke up after a bit. She groans." Great heat is here."<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah nodded though she was a little scared because it seemed he was getting posessive over her.</p><p>Donnie was washing his body with a bath sponge and a bar of vanilla smelling soap. He hummed in his shower.</p><p>Hannah after she ate her pizza was suddenly grabbed by someone.</p><p>Mikey came back to the lair after going out on patrol and he smiled and waved to luna.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Luna smiles and waved back. She is sitting on the couch.</p><p>Raph had snuck up behind Hannah and grabbed her.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah tried to gasp or make a noise but his hand was wrapped around her mouth. She struggled getting scared.</p><p>Mikey walked over to her.<br/>“Man you are a very pretty girl. Donnie sure is lucky to have you babe.”</p><p>Raph takes her to his room not letting her get away nor make noise.</p><p>Luna blushes. Her wolf ears twitch. She looked away blushing.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Hannah said terrified now and tried to squirm out of Raph’s hold on her.</p><p>Mikey smiled at her and stroked her cheek and kissed near the corner of her lips then walked back to his room.</p><p>Raph holds her tighter. He got to his room.</p><p>Luna blushes darker. She looks to her lap.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks. Why she thought why?</p><p>Mikey was in his room playing with his action figures and reading his comics.</p><p>Raph huffs." Hannah leo is going to be here soon." He loosened his grip and wipes her tears.</p><p>Luna gets up. She thinks a blush slowly creeping onto her face.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>"Wh-why did you grab me Raph? What does Leo have to do with this?" Hannah asked him.</p><p>Mikey and Donnie now came back and brought her to Donnies room wanting to make out with her at least.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo finally arrived. He nods to raph as a signal to let her go.</p><p>Raph let's her go." Ask him yourself." He was holding back a blush.</p><p>Luna blushes." What the hell?!" Her wolf tail wags <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah now turned and look to Leo.<br/>"Leo I only wanna be your mate not Raphs too!" </p><p>Donnie and Mikey laid there sexily on his bed for her and told her to come closer to them as they chirred.</p><p>Leo goes to her." Give him a chance." He sighs.</p><p>Luna blushes darker and approaches them. Her tail wags.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>"B-but I do not love Raph that way Leo! I only love you that way!" Hannah said backing up and protested.</p><p>Donnie and Mikey both grabbed her and they started to nip her neck creating hickeys on her neck on both sides.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Leo sighs." Look, how about we test out the waters for it but we won't go to far, if you accept it we could continue but if you don't we don't have to."</p><p>Raph nods agreeing. He really wanted it to work out.</p><p>Luna gasped and blushes. Her tail wags.<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>See you later <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Ok<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Will rp more tomorrow <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Ok<br/>Mon at 1:44 pm<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hey XD <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hi<br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah said she wanted both of them and she laid down on Leo’s bed for them on her back as her cheeks blushed beet red.</p><p>Donnie and Mikey chirred and chirped a they went down and each one took a nipple into their mouths and suckled on them.</p><p>Leo goes to her. He smiled. He kisses her neck.</p><p>Raph goes to her and kissed her neck.</p><p>Luna moans. She blushes darkly. Her wolf ears twitch <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Back sorry DX <br/>KayKayChi1234's avatar<br/>Hannah whimpered and mewled from what they were doing to her as she shuddered.</p><p>Donnie and Mikey bit and suckled on her areolas and nubs and they made them harden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>